


Girl Meets Sexuality

by Rilaya4Ever



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rilaya4Ever/pseuds/Rilaya4Ever
Summary: A class assignment forces the clique six to learn about sexuality. Maya keeps her's a secret, and Riley finds out the truth about herself. A familiar face returns and causes sparks to fly. How will everyone react? Meanwhile, Auggie and Farkle team up to work together on a secret plan.





	1. Chapter 1

The Clique Six are embarking on their junior year of high school. They expected it to be a simple year with no worries whatsoever. Not one of them had any idea know how wrong they were.

Maya and Riley walked inside Abigail Adams High School, hand in hand as usual. They spot their friends Farkle, Smackle, Zay, and Lucas standing just outside of Mr. Matthews' classroom.

Riley and Lucas had broken up over summer when they finally realized their true relationship was. Siblings. They didn't allow their breakup to ruin the friendship they had. Deep down both knew the breakup was coming and it was a clean, mutual break.

A warning bell rang, signaling first period was about to begin. The six friends walked down the hall to health class and took their usual seats. Maya looked at the board and read aloud the words written there, "The Different Types of Sexuality." Before any of them have a chance to comment Mr. Fannucci walked into the room to begin class.

"Good morning class. Let's get started. Who here can tell me what the main recognized types of sexualities are?"

Farkle, as expected, raised his hand and responded, "Heterosexuality, homosexuality, bisexuality, pansexuality, and asexuality are the predominant ones. However, there are many others."

"Correct, Mr. Minkus," Mr. Fannucci responded while nodding. He continued to explain what each of the sexualities Farkles listed meant, lumping bisexuality and pansexuality into one group, while still expressing that there were differences between the two. "Heterosexuality is when you like the gender opposite of you. Homosexuality is liking the same gender as you. Bisexuals and Pansexuals like multiple genders. Asexuals aren't interested in sex. If you don't feel you fit into any of these boxes, that's fine. There are labels for just about anything you can think of, and you don't have to have a label. Such an important thing as identifying your sexuality is a personal decision. No one can make that call for you." He turned to Riley, "Is that sensitive enough for you, Sunshine?"

Riley gave him a laugh, knowing he was referencing a particularly awkward topic in their freshman year health class.

"Your assignment this week," he continued on, "is to write out what you think your true sexuality is. No one will read these but me, so please be honest. If you don't want to label yourself, use this paper to explain why that is."

The bell rang, and the six friends gathered their books and exited the room along with the rest of the class. They were all thinking the same thing, "What _is_ my sexuality?"


	2. Telling your Sexuality

The six friends walked into Topanga's after school and took their usual seats. They ordered smoothies, which Lucas took from the waitress and handed out to the group.

"Today's Health Class was interesting. Especially that assignment," said Zay as they all began their homework. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Riley spoke next, "I think it's a great lesson. I've never really thought about it before and now we all get to discover our true sexuality. What do you all identify as? We don't have any secrets from each other right? We can be honest about this."

"I'm heterosexual," said Farkle. "Learning about the different sexualities in class today assured me of it."

"Me too," added Zay.

"Same here, heterosexual," said Lucas next.

"I am also heterosexual. What about you, Riley?" asked Smackle.

Riley smiled and replied, her voice ringing with confidence, "I'm bisexual and proud of it!"

Farkle, Smackle, Zay, and Lucas all stared at her for a second, surprised. "I'm proud of you, Riley, for finding that out about yourself and for being proud of it. You'll always be the same Riley we know and care about," said Farkle breaking the silence. The other three nodded in agreement.

During this exchange Maya sat still, staring into space. They all turned to her, waiting for her to comment on the conversation. "What about you, Peaches? What's your sexuality?" Riley shook her gently on the shoulder to get her attention.

"What? What happened?"

Riley had worried look on her face, "I asked you what your sexuality was."

Maya's expression changed from confusion to fear, but quickly hid it. She did her best to muster up a casual tone, "Heterosexual! Yup, I'm heterosexual."

The rest of the friends shared a worried look for Maya, all sensing how odd she was acting.

"Maya," asked Lucas, "are you feeling ok? You are acting strange."

The blonde quickly got up from her seat, "I'm fine Huckleberry. I'm just a little tired. I think I'll head home."

"Are you still coming over for dinner?" Riley called after her before she left.

Maya quickly nodded as she slung her backpack over her shoulder and ran out of the cafe.

Maya had been in such a hurry to leave because she knew if she hadn't Riley would have insisted on walking her home. 'I couldn't tell them I'm a lesbian', Maya thought to herself.

She had known she had feelings for girls for a while, she tried to hide them. Surely something was wrong with her for feeling that way. During class, as Mr. Fannucci explained heterosexuality she realized she really had no interest in men. She was not ready to come out to her friends yet, so she lied.

Maya was so absorbed in her thought she didn't see the person in her path. BANG. She slammed right into a brunette blur. Both her and the other person fell to the ground, dropping their books.

"I'm so sorry," Maya said as she helped the other person pick up their things. "I wasn't looking where I was going and didn't see you!"

She looked up and was surprised to see who she had just ran into.

"Hey, Maya. It's been a while.


	3. Familiar Face

Hey Maya it’s been awhile.”

Maya would have recognized that voice anywhere. That voice first person to ever publicly dislike Riley. And the voice of the family Topanga got arrested. That just shows not to mess with Mrs. Matthews.

“Hey Chai I haven’t seen you in a while, you look good,” Maya said forcing away her shocked state. It was true, Chai did look good. Her appearance had changed a little; her hair was a little bit longer, and she looked even beautiful than the last time Maya saw her. 

The two just stared at each other until Chai asked Maya, “If you’re not too busy would you like to hang out and grab something to eat? If you are hungry, that is.” Chai sounded nervous. 

Maya was about to decline her because of how she behaved towards Riley in their freshman year, but that was two years ago. People can change. Maya nodded her head, “I know a place we can eat.” 

They arrived at the night hawk diner and sat in a booth. Chai looked around the diner, taking in the surroundings. It was clear she had never been there before. Maya was nervous that Chai wouldn’t want to eat here from the way she is observing the diner, and was about to ask her if she wanted to go somewhere else to eat.

Chai looked at Maya with a smile on her face, “This looks like a nice place, what do you recommend I should order?” 

Maya was relieved, “The tuna melt is my favorite.” 

They both looked at each other and smiled, and for some odd reason Maya suddenly felt funny when Chai looked at her. 

While waiting for their food, Maya decided it would be a great time for her and Chai to get to know each other better. Maya asked her about her favorite movies, favorite foods, the genres of music she listened to, what sort of hobbies she was interested in, and a slew of other questions that popped into her head. Chai answered them all eagerly and in turn asked Maya the same ones. 

They enjoyed their food, but after they finished eating Chai took the conversation in a different direction. She asked Maya about her family. Anytime Maya was asked about her family she would easily get angry, but for some reason she felt comfortable telling Chai. She told her about her dad leaving, her half of a mom, and Shawn, her step dad.

The two kept talking through the night not realizing it was now morning; they talked all night. Maya finally realized it when she saw the sunlight shinning on Chai. “It’s morning already!” 

Chai nodded, “We must’ve talked all night. I didn’t realize what time it was.”

They both looked at each other, and Maya suddenly realized that they had been holding hands. She raised their hands so Chai can see their hands connected. 

“Did you know we were holding hands?” Maya asked with a teasing tone. Chai smiled and blushed slightly. 

“Yeah, is that okay with you?” 

Maya nodded, and Chai held Maya hand tighter. 

Suddenly remembering she had to pick up Riley, Maya started to panic. She wouldn’t have time to go home and change, and her mom must be so worried. Hopefully she hadn’t called the Matthews looking for her. Maya knew she needed to make up some excuse for not showing up to dinner. Chai noticed Maya’s worried expression. 

“What’s wrong Maya?”

“I need to pick up Riley, and she’s going to notice I’m wearing the same clothes from yesterday. Plus I have to figure out a reason why I didn’t show up for dinner!” 

Chai could see how upset Mays was, and suddenly came up with an excuse for her. “Just tell Riley you were painting, and you lost track of time. You didn’t text her because you were tired. As for the clothes, tell her you woke up late and didn’t have time to change out of what you passed out wearing.” 

Maya face instantly light up and hugged Chai tightly while saying, “Thank you! Thank you so much!” She paused momentarily, “Should I be concerned you came up with that so fast?” 

Chai giggled and hugged Maya back with a smile on her face. They pulled apart and stared at each other once again. That feeling Maya had the night before came back. 

Suddenly, Maya realized she was already late to pick up Riley. She gathered her books and backpack and turned to Chai, “Bye Chai. It was nice talking to you tonight. Maybe we can hang out again if you’re not busy?” 

Chai nodded her head and grabbed a piece of paper to write down her number. She handed it to Maya with a smile, “Here’s my number.”

Maya took the number ran off towards Riley apartment, her mind swimming with thoughts about yesterday.


End file.
